


Another Hot Asian On The Block

by T_CHALLASS



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Robert, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, References to Depression, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_CHALLASS/pseuds/T_CHALLASS
Summary: " New york is big brat, you sure about that? " She solemnly told him, being lost on a city as big as New York is not a great time at all especially if you're a kid who is emotionally drained, physically exhausted and have absolutely  no sense of direction, this is  coming from the one who experienced it once upon a time and it's not a great time at all.





	Another Hot Asian On The Block

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't decided who am i gonna pair this character with but if you think what i think... you guys probably knows who is it..  
> I'm my own beta so please bear with me if there are some grammatical errors.

_  
6 hours earlier_

_" Where are you going Masashi? Put those bags this instant! Sit down and let's talk about this matter. "_

_A hand grabs his wrist and forces him to sit down._

_Yanking his hand free, he gave his older brother a sneer," Talk? Huh, don't make me laugh big brother! We both know i can't play anymore! The doctor already explained it to you!"  
He shouted, banging his fist on the wall beside him startling his older brother, he pause briefly when he saw his brother's expression._

_Well shit, now his brother will hate him too._

_He bites his lower lip in anger before picking his bags off of the floor, he made his way to the door, he stops in front of the and looks at his brother one last time, " It's all i have, now it's gone. " He whispered before exiting their house leaving his home with a broken heart.  
_

 

Now sitting on his seat on the economy class, all the stress and pressure finally decided to put their weights all at once on him, he felt his head throb, breath becoming labour as his vision starts to swim, the phantom pain of his injured shoulder made their presence known viciously once again.

 

He grips his right shoulder with a muffled groan, he threw his head back on the head rest of his seat, he starts counting on his head on a poor attempt to calm himself, he keeps on counting and counting until he felt the claws of the stress starts to loosen.

 

He stays on his posistion for a moment letting his vision to regain their focus, he felt something cold touches his cheek, with bleary eyes, he turns his head and saw a woman holding a bottle of water to him.

 

_Shit, he forgot that there's someone besides him on the seat._

 

Unsure of what to say, he thanked the woman awkwardly, " Thank you? "

 

 

The woman only laughs at him return, she extends her right hand to her, " The name's Val. " She smiled at him.

 

Slate grey eyes eyed the hand offered to him for a moment before he awkwardly took it and shakes it, " M-Masashi. " He stammered before retracting his hand quickly making the woman laugh.

 

" So, Where's your destination? " Val asked, making Masashi's eye twitch, _God, he hates small talk so much_. Not to be rude, but where is his earphones when he need it?

 

He stares at the woman, she's clearly a few years older than him based on her appearance, She looks gorgeous and his self is currently trying engage himself into flirting with her that he could already tell that it will only look like he's playing charades, but his aching shoulder stomps the urge away.

 

Masashi shakily smiles at her, " Wherever my feet takes me... " He replied, eyes looking anywhere but her eyes.

 

The two of them fell silent, the younger one was occupied by the dark clouds lazily swimming through the horizon while Val was stuck into an awkward silence that she surely knows that the man besides her is unaware of.

 

She wasn't supposed to talk to him, when she had sit beside the buzz cut male, she thought that this flight will be just like the past air travel experiences she had before, the first hours of the flight was a norm for her but having the person sitting besides her having what clearly is a panic attack- _is not normal._

 

She offered him her water to which he awkwardly took and thanked her with an equal amount of awkwardness, _cute,_ she thought while laughing before offering her hand to him, " The name's Val. " She smiled at him.

 

She resisted the urge to giggle when the guy eyes her hand unsure of what to do with it, after a brief moment the man took her hand and shook it, " M-masashi. "

 

 

Ooh, a japanese, huh?

 

She mused to herself, _well they do both boarded a plane on japan_ , so much for being a supervisor Val.

 

She leans back to her seat and took a sip from her ice cold beer, doing a quick check if Masashi is still having an attack, seeing that most of the tension on him is gone the guy probably calmed down a little.

 

_Nice_

 

" So, Where's your destination? " She casually asked, better to start distracting him from his panick attack earlier, the poor boy probably didn't even know what happened to him based on how he reacted to it.

 

Her eyes widened at his reply, she stares at him with tense shoulders," Wherever my feet takes me. "

 

They both fell silent, the silence went from tense to awkward much to her dismay,she chews on her bottom lip, those words had a terrible ring on them that she wish she could forget, because how could she forget? Those words _used to be her excuse_ when her life was in shambles.

 

Oh, how many times  did she used that pathetic phrase, she used it more than she uses her credit card, that make the twenty-five year old sneer in grimace.

 

" New york is big brat, you sure about that? " She solemnly told him, being lost on a city as big as New York is not a great time at all especially if you're a kid who is emotionally drained, physically exhausted and have absolutely  no sense of direction, this is coming from the one who experienced it once upon a time and it's not a great time at all.

 

 

" I can manage. " He said with a stoic face and determination on his voice, there's fire on his tired eyes that makes Val sigh in relief, _great he's still not so out of his head yet._

 

She giggles at how determined he is,  
She pictures him with aura that is flaring behind him because that's what he will looks like right now if that's even possible. He's just too cute to handle, she pinch his cheeks not caring that they just _met a few moments ago._

 

" Oh, I'm sure you can manage just fine, " She coos, " You're too cute, you know. "

 

" Ouch. " He groaned, face still not showing any emotions.

 

 

She laugh heartily at his reaction, apparently the man sitting besides her is just an overgrown stoic teddy bear, now that there is no more depressing air surrounding him, Val finally has the chance to take a good look on his face.

 

 

Thick set of eyebrows with the left having a fashionably shaved line, hooded set of slate grey eyes which makes her think if he's biracial, dark hair shaved into a buzz cut, sculpted nose...

 

 _'Off to a good start'_ she thought to herself as her eyes wanders lower.

 

Kissable lips, _restrain yourhoeself Val_ , chiseled jaw, and a pair of mouth watering wide shoulders.

 

Val found herself absebtmindedly asking, " Are you an athlete...? " She trails off, eyes wandering even lower.

 

 

She could bet a thousand bucks and says that underneath the hoodie that he's wearing lies eight delights that can make any woman drool.

 

" Y-yes, I'm a baseball player. " She did not notice it earlier, but his voice is deeper than the mariana trench. She felt her face flushed, is it hot in here or the man besides her is just smoldering hot-? _Wait what, a baseball player._

 

_No way..._

 

 

" You-! Don't tell me you're a Highschool kid who run away from home?! " _Jesus, she's hitting on a kid?!_ She can't help to feel like a child molestor right now.

 

Masashi's head snaps to her direction, there's a startled look on his stoic, face reddening at her accusation. But this went unnoticed by the fashion supervisor as she sunk in to her seat, face on her hands, muttering incoherently into them.

 

_He finished Highschool four years ago._

 

Masashi couldn't stop himself from smiling as he turns his attention to the window besides him, atleast his day wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
